The Magic of Music Making
by Miss Nicole Brandy
Summary: Stuart is being interviewed by a reporter, and is asked how the music making process works for him. He thinks carefully about his answer, and when he gives it, is he really talking about music, or something much more intricate?... Say, his relationship with Murdoc? (Uploaded because it's 2D's birthday! Happy birthday, you silly git!) 2Doc, yummy lemons, & whale phobias to come.
1. I: An Unfortunate Intrusion

"...Makin' music is..."

Pause.

"...is a long an' tirin' process, y'see. When y'fink y'done, y'not. Simple as 'at."

 _Earlier..._

Long fingers danced skillfully across the keys, alternating between black and white. So majestic was the sound emitting from the melodica that the man who wielded the instrument fell into a daze as he played. Eyelids drooped heavily, half-concealing the glazed over, blackened orbs in the singer's thick skull. One could say that the blue-haired British superstar had an addiction to music. When he wasn't busy enduring abuse from his mentor, high as a kite off his painkillers, or drunk off his ass from an obviously too large amount of alcohol, 2D was in his room, fixated on creating new musical pieces.

It was a combination of this hobby and also his spite towards his captor/best (and only, unfortunately) friend that resulted in the creation of The Fall. Said album was always said to be the most disappointing collection of garbage ever put out by Gorillaz. Well-known among the virtual band's mass of fans are the threads on forums and pages on Tumblr simply dedicated to trash talking the album. Prominent among these unhappy people was of course none other than the creator of Gorillaz himself: Murdoc Niccals. The bass-wielding immortalist never did approve the production of the album. Hell, he hadn't even had any prior knowledge of it!

'It was all Faceache's idea!' Murdoc would repeatedly post in response to the haters' threads, specifically the ones that targeted him, personally, for 'allowing such a monstrosity to ever be concocted in the first place.' He didn't know how or why he did it, but Murdoc knew that 2D somehow put together the album and got it to their label without him knowing. Again, Murdoc didn't know how that was possible. After all, Stuart was kept under constant watch: if not by him, than by the giant whale that patrolled the underwater area around 2D's bedroom. Of course the Satanist simply had to lock the poor guy in the basement, underwater, constantly under surveillance by his (quite literally) biggest fear.

Maybe, Murdoc had figured, _The Fall_ was Stuart's revenge.

Stuart smirked around his mouthpiece as he remembered Murdoc's reaction to hearing the album being played on the radio. His whole body had frozen up as the words came over the station, all fuzzy and broken: "Next up, we have some new content from Gorillaz! This is 'Revolving Doors,' from their new album _The Fall_!"

 _Oh, it was priceless._

Even the umpteenth bruise 2D received on his thin body, the bloody and busted lip, and black eye were all worth seeing the look on the bastard's face. 2D had indeed created the album to anger Murdoc, but also simply because he loved creating music. After all, he thought it to be fair, considering how Murdoc wrote most of _Plastic Beach_ on his own. In Stu's opinion, it was only right that he got to make an album as well.

Now the pretty face of Gorillaz was seated on his bed, legs folded Indian style, lost in the melody he was playing on his beloved melodica. Said melody did not officially exist in any track known to man, and it was unique. Each note was chosen at random, the softness of the tune varying as the tune got more or less intense. It was in this position Murdoc found Stuart, as he cracked open the steel door to the vocalist's room.

At first Murdoc thought about scaring the twit. A simple _'Ey, Faceache!_ and the poor singer's eyes would turn white with fear from the shock. However, even someone as coldhearted and sadistic as Murdoc Niccals couldn't bare to be the one to end the sight before him. Something about the moron making music was actually quite... beautiful.

Mismatched eyes narrowed as the Satanist internally slapped himself.

 _Beautiful?! Oi, what are ya, a fag?! Get a grip on yourself_!

As the bassist mentally scolded himself, he failed to notice that the situation before him was rapidly changing. Stuart had put down his melodica, and for a moment he just stared off into space, thinking about goodness knew what. Then he turned his head, then his body, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. The bluenette stood, causing his raven-haired specter to swear silently as he finally noticed the git was on the move. Murdoc was about to duck out of view, not feeling up to an argument over whether or not he was staring at his singer, but he paused when he noticed Stu wasn't looking at him.

In fact, 2D seemed completely oblivious to the older Brit's presence. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring up into some random corner of the room for a good long while. His face was blank, so it could be assumed he was once again lost in his thoughts. The dullard just sat there, mindless, and for a moment Murdoc wondered if he had broken himself. Nothing could've prepared the Satanist for what happened next.

Out of absolutely nowhere, 2D suddenly - without any trace of emotion of his face - reached down to pull his shirt up over his head. The singer's pale, thin torso was completely exposed to the bassist's widened eyes. Before Murdoc could even think about running the Hell away (before more clothes were removed), he was forced to suck in a breath and froze in his spot. In one, simple, determined motion, 2D had permanently shattered Murdoc's image of the ninny as a clueless, clumsy, useless fool.

Stu had shoved his hand in his own pants. A sudden relieved exhale left 2D's lips as his hand- _OhSatanWhatIsHisHandDoing_ -

Finally Murdoc gathered the strength-err, common sense-to look away from the sight. Though he never would've admitted it to anyone, the bassist's cheeks were rapidly heating up, and the image of 2D - stupid, mindless, mentally challenged Stuart fucking Pot - touching himself was burned into his mind. Permanently.

If Murdoc wasn't in the situation he was in, he would've groaned in frustration and disgust. Instead, he did something that the Murdoc Niccals in his right mind (or at least his typical mind) would've never done. He leaned back in the doorway for another peek. The sight that greeted him almost made him gasp out loud.

Stuart had apparently gotten tired of the constriction that his jeans caused, for they (along with his briefs) were now on the floor. 2D was stark naked, facing Murdoc, _masturbating_. The sight didn't shock the bassist too terribly much. Sure, the idiot was about as smart as a sack of potatoes, but he definitely was not innocent. After all, Stu did have a girlfriend at least once before. That Paula was a kinky bitch, too, so there was no was 2D had any less dirty of a mind.

What did shock Murdoc was _how_ 2D was masturbating.

Of course there was one hand whose fingers were firmly wrapped around his cock, furiously stroking it to full hardness. The other hand, however... Well, it was surprising, to say the least. Instead of maybe fondling his testicles or simply leaning back on the mattress with that other hand, it was quite occupied. Fingers repeatedly brushed over Stuart's nipples, pulling out soft mewls and gasps that sounded like they should be coming from a bird. Murdoc watched the dullard as the latter pinched a rosy bud, earning himself a moan.

Gulping, the Satanist again went to turn away, but found he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. No matter how sick, disgusting, and embarrassing it was, Murdoc couldn't bring himself to look away. He liked what he saw. His own cock was poking at his trousers, begging to be as free as Stuart's. 2D had his legs spread now, as if placing someone in front of him in his mind. Murdoc unconsciously licked his dry lips with that serpentine tongue of his, absently reaching down to rub at the growing bulge in his pants as he watched.

Just as Murdoc had begun to touch himself, Stuart did something that made the bassist's blood run cold (or hot... or south). With a motion that seemed too sure and experienced, that ensured that he had done it countless times before, 2D popped two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them quite lewdly, humming as if sucking off the digits gave him as much pleasure as his other hand was pumping his cock. Then Stuart reached down and pushed a finger straight into his arse, drawing forth a shockingly lascivious moan.

Murdoc watched - half in horror, half in shock, yet completely enthralled - as Stuart brought a whole new meaning to the term 'Go fuck yourself.' Now 2D collapsed against his bed, writhing and moaning without restraint. It was clear Stuart wasn't aware that Murdoc was watching him, but it was also clear that this was a very bad situation.

Very, very bad.

 _Shit... Shit, shit, shit!_

Murdoc bit his lip as he was helplessly forced to keep his eyes glued on the sight before him. A loud whimper broke him from his thoughts; Stuart must've found his own prostate. Now both sets of fingers were quickening in pace, matching his breathing, which was little more than a series of pants and breathy moans. Murdoc unconsciously leaned against the door and poked his head a tad closer to the sight, imagining himself on top of the dullard. He wanted to stop; he wanted to look away; he couldn't.

Unfortunately, Murdoc had gotten so lost in the sight, the sounds, and the dreadfully dirty thoughts that he leaned too much against his support. Though it was made of steel, the door creaked open a few inches before retreating altogether. The bassist tumbled in the singer's room with a loud "oof!" Now 2D froze, staring - with just as much horror in his dead eyes - into the eyes of a very humiliated, very shocked, and very flustered Murdoc Niccals.


	2. II: A Surprising Encounter

**A/N:** Finally updating because it's MURDOC'S BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, you old fart. I wanted to upload at six o'clock (6-6-15 6?) but I guess now is a good time too. After all, it's six o'clock somewhere... probably Point Nemo or something. We love you, Uncle Murdy! Well, I love you. Seriously, if you ever want someone to go to the spice museum with again, I'm your gal. (I want to have your children-) ANYWAY! I would like to give a big "Thank you" to the lovely latinsimona for her encouraging review. Reviews give me dokis and make me very happy, so yee. Thank you. C:

ALRIGHT! Enough stalling! Now for the moment all of you have been waiting for (or at least the people who came here just for teh smuts... I feel you, dog; I feel you)... 2DOC SEX. YES. IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO SUCK AS BADLY AS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT W/E. Here you go, you dirty fucks. Follow, fave, and review, please! :3

 **WARNING:** There is some questionable material in this chapter. It is borderline non-con at first, but that could be interpreted as many ways, including 2D not wanting to admit how much of a beautiful homo he is. :3 Reader discretion is advised & interpret it in any way that makes you feel comfortable.

* * *

It never seemed to be quiet on Plastic Beach, with the blasted seagulls, foolish employees, crashing waves, and occasional storms. However, right then seemed to be an exception. For what felt like hours, 2D and Murdoc were frozen, both of their eyes wide in shock and embarrassment, locked onto each other as a result of the stun. Both waited for the other to make a move, but neither budged for quite some time. Finally, Murdoc suddenly scrambled to his feet and averted his eyes, reaching up to nervously rub the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say, or even where to look. Several times did his flittering eyes return to glance at Stu's fingers. The digits, along with the rest of the singer's frame, had frozen in place. It occurred to Murdoc that he had the loveliest view of the bluenette from where he was standing. Legs open, three fingers shoved knuckle-deep inside his own arse, five more fingers wrapped firmly around that stiff, hard cock-

"Uhm... M- Muds?..."

Murdoc jumped at the sudden sound of the singer's voice. Instinctively his mismatched eyes returned to the meet the bluenette's, and instantly he regretted making eye contact. 2D was staring at him with wide, scared-looking eyes, furrowed brows, and an unsure frown upon his lips. Fuck, if that wasn't an invitation...

With Murdoc's mind made, as he figured he had nothing to lose, a sudden scowl came across his face. It was as if he was disgusted by his own thoughts. Wordlessly did he pull his shirt up over his head, toss it on the floor, and stomp over to the bed. "M- Muh'doc..." Stu uttered, his voice quivering, as the bassist climbed over top of his lanky frame. "Wot are y'doin'...? _Ah_!" Stuart gasped in surprise as Murdoc reached down and yanked both his hands away. Then an involuntary moan fell from the singer's lips as long, green, heavily callused fingers wrapped around the bluenette's cock and pumped it, skillfully, but deliberately-slowly. Now Stuart's eyes were going half-lidded, the glaze returning to cloud their surface, and his cheeks were rapidly turning a bright shade of pink. Another gasp was ripped from his throat as Murdoc wrapped his other set of fingers in that blue head of hair and yanked it, forcing the singer's head back.

" _Shut it, twerp_..." Murdoc growled dangerously into Stu's ear, making the poor guy whimper and wrench his eyes and lips shut. The Satanic Brit wasn't pleased with this. He had decided from the beginning of this ordeal that he liked the younger's moans. They turned him on. Now Stu had his lips pressed shut, so the most he would probably get was a hum or another whimper. _Oh, that simply will not do,_ the bassist thought to himself. Tightening his grip on both the hair and the cock (eliciting another pathetic whimper of complaint from the singer), Murdoc leaned his head down and began an attack on Stu's neck. At first, all he got as a reward was a few whimpers of discomfort. Soon, however, Stuart found himself getting lost in the feeling of having someone else pleasure him. It had been a while since he slept with someone, and though Murdoc wasn't exactly his first choice for a lover, he was too horny and frankly too foolish to consider the consequences of his actions. Therefore, in the end, Stuart Pot ended up submitting to Murdoc Niccals.

"Ah!... There...!" 2D breathed as Murdoc experimentally nipped at the bluenette's Adam's apple. At last, a beautiful mewl was pulled from those angelic lips as Murdoc did the singer's bidding and bit him again, harder. For a while the bassist let his lips and teeth explore, pausing every so often to focus on the spots that drew forth a lovely " _there..._!" or " _ah, yes..._!" Soon, though, quite soon, Murdoc grew bored with the foreplay. His cock was rock-hard, and it was straining in his pants by then. Muttering something incoherent, the Satanist stood on his knees and undid his belt, pulling it through the loops effortlessly. Not once did those mismatched eyes leave the singer's glazed over, blackened orbs of lust, which had opened themselves halfway to stare at him. 2D's breathing was audible, deep, and causing his gorgeously defined and perfectly toned chest to rise and fall visibly. His arms were splayed out above his head, which was turned just slightly to the side, forcing all those naughty, newly formed marks on his neck to stay in plain sight. Murdoc thought the singer looked like the definition of desire. _His_ _singer_ was the definition of desire.

"Get up 'ere, you fuckin' buffoon," Murdoc growled as he finally freed his fully erect cock from its restraints. It was moments like these that made the bassist glad he went commando most of the time. As the long, stiff, and sickeningly green organ stood proudly about eight inches from Murdoc's body, 2D felt his eyes go wide and his heart stop for a moment. He couldn't help but stare, he didn't even hear Murdoc's command, and he was just plain fearful. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit him, full force, the moment the Satanist's member was exposed. Instantly his mind flooded with horrid, fearful thoughts.

 _Oh, fuck! This is wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! What did I think was going to happen, eh? That he was just going to call me a pervert then leave me be? Maybe beat me up a bit and then go away? That would have been preferable to this! I... I don't want this! I..._

"...don't... don't want this...!" The last of a thought fell from 2D's mouth in a pitiful, absent whisper. Murdoc stared at the singer blankly, blinking in confusion. A moment ago the bluenette was practically begging him, and now he was saying 'no'? Now he was... crying?!

Suddenly a blaring cackle escaped Murdoc's sinful lips, causing Stuart to wince and snap out of his fearful daze. His eyes widened in shock as Murdoc reached down and grabbed 2D's hair again, yanking his head upwards so that his face was a mere inch away from the intimidating monster known as the Niccals Pickle. 2D whimpered again at the harsh treatment, ignoring the twitch from his cock as it happened. "I don't give a flyin' fuck about wot you want, Faceache!" the bassist bellowed between his wicked laughs (which sent slight shivers down 2D's spine). Then Murdoc embraced his bipolar nature as he narrowed his eyes and pulled the singer's head closer, eliciting another whine from the younger. "Either you open yer mouth and suck my cock, or I'm gonna force it open and _fuck_ it. Hm? 'S'at wot you want?"

At this, 2D fell silent. He stared up at Murdoc with pleading eyes: a look that said, _Please don't do this to me_. It was a look that Murdoc had seen before as he was pounding on the poor guy. Of course he was used to such an expression, but this time it was somehow... different. This time the bassist felt almost sorry for the man. He almost felt - somewhere, in his cold, blackened heart - that he was being a bit too harsh on the lad. Murdoc Niccals, for the first time, almost felt guilty for mistreating Stupot.

 _Almost_ , but not quite.

A wicked scowl spread across Murdoc's lips after a few moments of drinking in that sweet look of desperation. "Yer pathetic," the bassist snickered, reaching his free hand down to pinch Stu's nose. 2D's eyes widened at this, and he instinctively clamped his lips and eyes shut. He was determined to stop this. Reaching up with shaky hands, the vocalist gripped at Murdoc's wrist and tried to yank it away. Damn if he wasn't strong. Yet another whimper escaped through those pale lips as Stuart fought to hold his breath. He was a skilled singer and melodica enthusiast, so lung capacity was initially not a problem. However, about thirty seconds passed before our dear Stu Pot finally accepted the fact that Murdoc had more patience than the former had breath. That being said, and with much reluctance, solely succumbing to his reflexive survival instincts, Stuart opened his mouth wide for a large gasp of air. Before he could clamp it shut again, as he expected, his mouth was suddenly full of a large, hard, fleshy mass. The singer's initial instinct was to scream, but the intruder cut off the sound and forced it to come out as a muffled " _Mmmmpff!_ "

Now 2D felt two hands tangled in his hair, keeping his head in place, and the mass slid out, then slammed back in, causing him to choke. Thankfully he still had those skills from being a professional singer, and so he managed to suppress his gag reflex after a few of Murdoc's violent thrusts. His second instinct was to bite down as hard as he could, but he quickly dismissed the thought. After all, Murdoc beat the living shit out of him just for looking at him funny; there was no telling what he would do if 2D bit his dick off. In the end, 2D accepted defeat and held his hands up, squeezing Murdoc's hips, desperately signaling him to stop. Of course he didn't, so Stu risked the chance of receiving a black eye and yanked his head free, fighting against the bassist's strength with a burst of his own. This angered Murdoc, who growled and tried to shove 2D's head back, but Stu stubbornly held his head back. "Wait!" he cried, opening his eyes to stare up at Murdoc, that same pathetic look in those empty orbs.

The look alone made Murdoc want to bash the singer's face in, but he gathered up all his strength and willpower to hear the bluenette out. " _What_ ," the Satanist growled, his tone promising death if Stuart did not have a damn good reason for stopping him. This tone of voice (and the fierce eye contact being maintained) made Stu submissively look down at the sheets, gulping.

"I-... Ican..." the vocalist uttered, his voice barely above a whimper. Murdoc felt his patience running thin.

"You _wot_?" the older brit roared, making the younger wince in fright. Still, it had the desired effect, forcing Stu to speak up a bit.

"I can... d- do it meself..." 2D mumbled, just loudly enough for Murdoc to hear. Murdoc, meanwhile, sat there, staring at Stuart. It was almost as if he were considering the singer's words. Finally, the Satanist let go of his singer's hair and placed his hands on his hips instead.

"Okay, then," Murdoc stated simply, still staring down at Stu expectantly, his cock still straining for attention. 2D gulped again, lifting his head to examine the organ. Tentatively, he took it in his hand, gripping it gently. His reluctance again made Murdoc's temper flare up. "It's not going to suck itself, fuckface!" the raven-haired sadist snapped after about ten seconds of nothing passed. "Oh, for fuck's sake, dullard, do I have to-! _Ohh_..."

Murdoc was cut off as his cock was suddenly engulfed by the white hot heat of Stuart's mouth once again. His words faded into a surprised but pleased groan, and 2D once again felt his own cock twitch. He hummed around the erection halfway-sheathed within the confines of his mouth (eliciting another groan from the older), then moved his lips further down the length of it. So skillfully did Stuart engulf Murdoc's cock that the bassist was suddenly aware of something. 2D had done this before. He had to have. The bluenette was bobbing his head now, better than most of the birds he slept with! Through his frequent groans Murdoc managed a breathy chuckle. "Oi, you a fag, Stupot?" the Satanist teased, causing 2D to frown in what seemed to be confusion. Deciding to elaborate before the fool stopped his mouth magic, Murdoc quickly added, "Yer good at suckin' cock, mate... You've done this before, 'aven't you? Hm? Does little Stupot like his mouth to be fucked?" Now Murdoc was just being plain cruel. 2D's frown became an irritated one, and he scraped his lateral incisors down the length of Murdoc's cock.

Now it was Murdoc's turn to whimper, and boy was that a strange sound. Still, at least the bassist shut his trap; clearly he didn't like that. 2D kept that in mind as his allowed his eyes to shut; now he was concentrating. Not a second after did he feel a light smack (more like a tap) on his cheek, causing him to look up questioningly at Murdoc. Seeing the bluenette's confusion, the bassist ordered, "Look at me. No closin' yer eyes, y'hear?" 2D was confused, still, but he obeyed as he continuously bobbed his head and stroked the parts of Murdoc's cock that he couldn't reach with his mouth. The combination of the lewd sight and amazing feeling had the Satanist feeling like he was ready to cum soon. Not wanting everything to end so quickly, Murdoc reached down with a hand to gently tug 2D's head away. "Th- Tha's enough, mate," he breathed, internally cursing himself for allowing himself to be resorted to panting... and stuttering.

2D looked at Murdoc with glazed over, half-lidded, confused, and disappointed eyes. Somewhere along the line he had reached his free hand down to stroke himself, as Murdoc's noises admittedly egged him on. Murdoc gulped down another breath before attempting to speak, thankfully not as hesitant this time. "I wanted, eh... I wanted t'make you feel good too, yea?" It took a moment of processing for Stu to realize what Murdoc was saying, but suddenly his eyes widened and he fell back against his forearms, staring at Murdoc's cock.

"N-! No, Muh'doc! Y-... Y'not stickin' that in _my_ arse! I-! I's not gonna fit!" the bluenette cried, shaking his head rapidly. He backed up, whimpering profusely, as Murdoc crawled over top of him, cornering him against his own mattress. The Satanist really didn't look angry or at all threatening, but 2D was still scared. After all... Murdoc was _huge_!

"Listen, Stu," Murdoc sighed, making the singer freeze in place. _He never calls me by my name..._ Unaware of the meaning his words held and the effect they had on the vocalist, the bassist continued, "I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?... I mean, yea, i's gonna hurt a bit at first." At his own words, Murdoc suddenly smirked for a moment, as if proud, and snorted confidently, "I _am_ very well-endowed, after all..." Then the smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a look that Stuart had never seen before. The expression cause his heart to skip a beat. It was the look of real, genuine, _sincerity_. Murdoc Niccals - _the_ Murdoc Niccals - was actually being _sincere_. As if that weren't enough, Murdoc then took Stuart's hand in his and held it to his green, chapped lips, kissing his knuckles like one would a woman. "I'm going to make you feel nice... but I need your consent first," the bassist murmured against 2D's fingers, eyes closed to show that he was in fact being sincere. This sudden kind gesture literally took Stuart's breath away, and this was apparent by the way he had to take a long, deep, swooning breath before he spoke.

"O-... -kay..." Stu murmured, in a daze from the surprising attitude. He was further surprised (albeit pleasantly) as Murdoc let go of his hand and opted to grasp his chin instead. The bassist enclosed the space between their faces in the sweetest, most tender, most affectionate kiss either of the men had ever had. 2D's eyes immediately slid shut, and so did Murdoc's, as the two's lips met and parted repeatedly, chastely, for quite some time. It wasn't long before they grew impatient, however. After all, both of them had raging erections that were simply dying to be relieved. Therefore, before the kiss could even get heated, Murdoc pulled away. He was already breathless from their earlier activity, and so was Stuart, as the bassist suddenly had trouble removing his pants. Soon he got them off after a bit of struggling and cursing. Then he was back on top of Stu, kissing him hungrily now. The passion was eagerly returned by the singer, who moaned into the older's mouth. When Murdoc reached down and poked a finger at the vocalist's entrance, 2D exhaled sharply, breaking the kiss to speak. "Hah... Don't need to... prepare..." the bluenette panted, eyes still shut. "I already... Ah... Muh'doc, please..."

Murdoc knew all too well that Stuart had prepared himself amply earlier. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to merely poke at the puckered hole. Now he was teasing the singer. "Please _wot,_ luv?" the bassist hummed, merely sticking the tip of his finger inside of his newfound lover and nothing more. This action caused the younger, thinner man to arch impatiently and whine shamelessly. In frustration did Stu throw his head back against the pillow beneath it and groan, gripping at the sheets desperately.

"Muh'doc, stop... teasing... _Ah_! I-!... I _need_ it!" 2D pleaded, biting his lip as Murdoc circled his fingertip inside of the former. Again the bassist merely chuckled.

"You need _wot_ , though? I'm afraid you'll 'ave t'be more specific, yea?" Murdoc purred, pushing in his finger to the first knuckle and causing Stuart to shiver. Stu whined pathetically, alerting the Satanist that he wasn't too good at dirty talk. Unfortunately for Stu, Murdoc was. Therefore, he pressed on, pushing the digit in a fraction of an inch further. "Tell me, Stuart," Murdoc ordered gently, his finger still now. Again Stu whimpered, but he did lower his head to look at Murdoc. His expression was that of a shy teenager's, and his pink cheeks didn't help the fact that he was adorable.

"I-... I need... yer... cock..." the bluenette uttered, his eyes wrenching shut as the finger was pushed in further. He gasped as his friend suddenly hooked the digit and skillfully rubbed at his prostate. Back arching off the mattress, trying to get more of the feeling, Stuart moaned lewdly.

"I can't heeear yooou!" Murdoc teased, urging the other to be louder. Finally 2D broke.

" _I need yer cock_ , _Muh'doc_! I need it! Nnn! R- Righ' _now_! I need it inside me - in my arse! F- Fuckin' me like the wh- whore I am! I don't care if it h-! hurts, or if- _nnnn_!... if you f-! fuck me 'til th'bloody sun rises, I-!... _I just need you_!" the singer blurted. These words made Murdoc freeze in shock and awe. He admired everything about Stu in this moment, though he was completely stunned by the sudden desperation. Still, it didn't take long for the bassist to pounce on the younger, and indeed he did.

Practically ripping his finger from Stuart (eliciting a small whine of protest), Murdoc wrapped his arms around Stuart's legs and yanked him closer, causing the bluenette to moan in encouragement. Intuitively, 2D lifted his legs so that his ankles sat on Murdoc's shoulders, and in that moment Murdoc strangely realized that 2D's legs were hairless. It was odd, but he found it kind of sexy. After all, hair on anyone's legs but his own turned him off. The softness of Stuart's skin and the eagerness of his words and actions made Murdoc hum in approval. After Stu had propped his legs up, Murdoc had let go of them and leaned over the other. He balanced with one hand on the mattress, then used the other to guide his erection to Stuart's hole. The bassist looked up from his actions, about to ask if the singer was ready, but could tell he would get no response by the look on the other's face. Stuart really did look like a bitch in heat: eyes half-lidded and shining with lust, cheeks tinted red, and jaw hanging slack as he panted.

Due to this sight, 2D's words, and his own impatience, Murdoc carefully and fully entered Stuart. The former groaned while the latter cried out, not expecting himself to be stretched so far. The singer was about to change his mind, but then the bassist paused in his hips' movements. Again he surprised Stu by leaning down to plant gentle, loving kisses on the vocalist's chest. While 2D was slightly distracted by this, he was even further so by something strange that he realized. Murdoc's frame was shaking. It was obvious how hard he was having to force himself still. 2D's heart melted as he noticed this chivalrous gesture. It was with this admiration that 2D reached up to loop his arms around Murdoc's neck, chuckling a bit. "Mm- Muh'doc, y'don't 'ave t'be slow on my account, yea?" Stuart murmured, causing the older to lift his head and quirk a questioning brow. He seemed skeptical, so 2D smiled reassuringly and even laughed a bit again. "Don't worry 'bout me, alright? I'll be fine."

Murdoc seemed to consider this for a moment, and for that moment he was quiet, staring at the other's chest. Then, he looked back at Stuart, concern in his eyes. "You sure?... If I start, I probably won't be able to stop... Well, I won't want to, anyway... So yea, I won't stop," he stated flatly, earning another giggle. 2D nodded, running his fingers through Murdoc's hair.

"Who said I'd want you t'stop?" the bluenette teased, smirking playfully. This caused a smirk to match 2D's appear on Murdoc's face. Nodding, the older sat up on his knees, held on to 2D's hips, and continued his venture inside of the younger. Quickly was 2D's smug expression wiped from his face and replaced with a look of discomfort. Fortunately the pain had ebbed away in the time it took Murdoc to fully enter him, but it still wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. "Nnn..." Stu whimpered, eyes closing in concentration as he tried not to focus on the strange feeling too much. It was different, compared to simply having his own fingers inside of him. Sure, Stuart had indeed had his fair share of one-night-stands with men... but truthfully, _he_ had always been the top. Bottoming was something he had been curious about, but never something any gay male was willing to allow him to do. After all, who _doesn't_ want to be fucked by a superstar?

" _Ahh..._!" Stuart finally moaned, the look of discomfort rapidly changing to a look of rapture. Murdoc was both pleased and relieved by this, and so he decided to stop holding back. Gripping onto 2D's hips, the bassist drew back his own, and then thrust them forward with unhindered strength. This resulted in a grunt from Murdoc, as well as a moan from Stuart. It wasn't long before Murdoc had Stu panting and moaning like a bird. "Ah! _Ah_! There!... N- No, there... _Yes_! _Right there_!"

Murdoc was no less of a mess than Stu. He, too, was breathless, and as his hips picked up speed, so did the building of his orgasm. He knew he was close, so he reached down and stroked Stuart rather harshly. This ripped a high-pitched, pleased moan from the younger, whose moan was exhaled with a word: " _Muh'doc_...!" A violent shudder rolled down the bassist's spine, and he changed the angle of his thrusts, hoping to hit 2D's prostate.

"Tha's right, luv..." Murdoc panted, followed by a grunt as he felt 2D's muscles constrict around him. "Say my name, yea?... Scream it nice an' loud fer me..."

2D would've protested, but he, too, was close to cumming. Tossing his head back, the bluenette obediently and eagerly complied. "Muh'doc...! _Muh'doc_! Ooh, yes...! _Ah_! F-! Fuck me... h- harder...!" Immediately 2D's request was granted, for with an animalistic growl, he began ramming into Stuart with absolutely no concern for his partner. Of course Stuart went mad over this, and he really did scream as he felt his climax suddenly peaking. "Ah! Ah! M-! M-! Muhhh'doooc!" the younger man cried out, his voice vibrating from the force of the older's thrusts. Again Murdoc growled, his nails scraping across the skin of 2D's cock as he pumped it, pulling forth a whimper of pleasure. Murdoc managed to smirk through his sex high, and he even let out a breathy snicker.

"Oh, you dirty li'el harlot... Y-! Hngh... Y'like bein' fucked... Don'tcha, Stupot...?" the bassist purred breathlessly, causing the bluenette to nod rapidly.

"O-O-Oh, ye-e-e-eees, Muh'doc! I-! I luv it! Nn... I luv bein'... fucked by you... _Ah_!" Stuart had suddenly arched his back, and Murdoc knew he was cumming. Determined to get more screams out of him before he did so, the older Brit chuckled darkly.

"I wonder if y'like bein' spanked, too... Heheh... Le's find out, yea?" the Satanist growled. Without waiting for consent, he raised a hand and brought it down on Stu's ass, which was currently hovering above the bed due to his arched back.

"AH! Ohh, fuck, Muh'doc, do that again! _Ah_! P- Please, spank me again...!" the bluenette pleaded. He was rewarded with three more spankings to the ass, and within a few seconds after the last, he came. "Hahhh! M-! Muh'doc...! _Ooooh_!" the singer moaned lasciviously, causing the bassist to grunt and buck out his own release.

"Nnn... Fuuuuck, Stu...!" the older man hissed as his semen shot deep inside of the younger. Stuart mewled at the feeling of having Murdoc's cum coat his inner walls, and he shivered out more of the sticky liquid himself. By the time the men's orgasms were through, they were both breathless, exhausted, and satisfied. Murdoc collapsed on top of Stuart, eliciting a whimper of pain from the weight, and with a mumbled "sorry," he forced his limbs to push himself off. Then he fell next to Stu instead, and instantly the bluenette curled up against him. Murdoc was slightly irritated by the other's hot, sweaty, cum-covered form clinging to him, but at the same time he was too tired to care all that much. In fact, he was actually in a rare affectionate mood in that moment, so instead of pushing Stu away, he wrapped an arm around the fool and pulled him closer. If 2D were in his right mind, he would've been shocked by this, but he, too, was too tired to care. Instead. his eyes closed and his lips curled in a ditzy, airheaded smile.

"Muhhh'doooc...?" the bluenette cooed, clearly having his mind somewhere else at the moment.

After rolling his eyes at the singer's stupidity, the bassist grumbled, "Wot?" For a great long while he got nothing in reply. After about half a minute had passed, Murdoc turned his head to scowl at Stu, to snap at him and ask him what the fuck he wanted. However, he stopped when he noticed Stu looking at him in the most endearing way. A moment of constant, electrifying eye contact passed before 2D reached up to cup the Satanist's stubbly cheek. What he murmured next was something Murdoc was prepared to never hear in his life; it was also something he dreaded hearing.

2D had leaned in close and fucking whispered against Murdoc's lips, " _I luv you..._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** WOO! That took me about three hours to write... Go me! :'D ... Um. Yeah. Review and shit. I guess. TwT' If you want more, that is.


End file.
